I'll Crush your World
by LupaLight
Summary: Either one of us can be the King or the Horse. If I sense any weakness, I'll throw you to the ground and crush your skull". SPOILERS! After Ichigo is defeated by Ulquiorra, Shirosaki stays true to his previous warning.-Violence and Swearing, Dark.
1. Dethroned

**Rated: Teen** – Violence+Mild Course Language

During the episodes 161 and 162 I was sure Shirosaki would show up, especially because of his warning and Ichigo dying was pretty... well.. weak xD So this is what I would of liked to of happened. Just a oneshot kinda thing. Please R&R :)

* * *

**I'LL CRUSH YOUR WORLD...**

**CHAPTER ONE - DETHRONED  
**

The Espada's hand withdrew from Ichigo Kurosaki's chest, wet with his blood. The pain didn't come at first, the Shinigami was numb. Then the pain came, like a piercing blade plunging in and out of the gaping hole in his chest relentlessly. He couldn't stop it, it wouldn't go away. He couldn't breath, he was choking on the warm blood rising up his throat.

His vision was sliding in and out of focus and then Ichigo's brown eyes met with the cruel, green irises of Ulquiorra. The 4th Espada's black lips were moving, but the Shinigami heard no words. In fact Ichigo couldn't hear anything. Then he was falling forward, his eyes were open and yet, why couldn't he see? Was he dying?He felt strange, something wasn't right. It was as though he were being eaten alive from the inside out. He felt... _hollow_.

"_Well, King, looks like you've fallen off the Horse all by yourself. That was almost too easy"_

The mocking voice reverberated right in his ears, as though the speaker was right next to him. If Ichigo had even had enough strength to turn to look next to him, he would of seen no one there. The voice began to laugh. High-pitched. Hysterical. Insane.

"No.. get out.. go away.."

"_It's too late, King, you're finished, now it's my turn." _Ichigo felt his reiatsu drain away, he could no longer feel the Getsuga Tenshou swirling within him. He couldn't feel anything. Where was his sword, his zanpakutou? Where was Zangestu? Then, suddenly he was falling.

The Shinigami opened his eyes. Black clouds were spreading over a blue sky. There were buildings. Skyscrapers. But they were all turned on their side. Ichigo staggered to his feet. How come he was here, in his inner world?

Then he saw him. The hollow that he had within his soul. Ichigo was Kurosaki, this was Shirosaki. His skin was deathly white, the same with his hair. He wore a white Shihaksho with black cloth belts. The exact opposite to Ichigo's black robe with white cloth belts. A blue tongue flicked out of his mouth to lick his black lips. But the worst part were his eyes. The golden, yellow iris pierced Ichigo's dark brown ones. His sclera were black.

Shirosaki began to laugh softly. Of all the endless insults and threats he would taunt Ichigo with, it was the simple laughter that unnerved the Shinigami the most. It sent ice through his nerves and shattered his remaining confidence.

"_Do you remember what I said the last time we met, Ichigo?"_

The insane grin was widening.

"_I told ya I'd crush you if I sensed any weakness. So even when you used my hollow mask you __**still**__ managed to get defeated __**and **__a nice hole through your chest!"_

The pitch of his voice was raising hysterically. His eyes wide with malice.

"_King, you're __**pathetic! **__You're not even worth fighting! This is just __**too easy**__!" _

Shirosaki began to laugh even harder. It reverberated around the silent world, the pitch raising higher and more deranged with each intake of breath. The clouds were turning darker and darker. There was a rumbling sound as the buildings began to crack.

Ichigo took one staggering step forward.

"You.. bastard! You think you can just take over my soul so easily huh?, Well, I've defeated you once..." Ichigo reached for his zanpakutou. "And I can do it again!". He reached for the hilt and felt nothing. Then he realised something. The comforting weight of the sword on his shoulders wasn't there.

"What the..."

"_Hah! Looking for this?" _Shirosaki reached over his shoulders and grabbed the hilt of his sword. The black cloth wrappings twirled and fell away, revealing a silver sword with a lethal black edge, gleaming menacingly. "How the hell..?" Ichigo began.

"_Heh..."_

The hollow flashed from view and reappeared in front of Ichigo. The yellow eyes were so close, Ichigo couldn't move. The eyes. They seemed to gouge into him and render him completely helpless.

"_Like I said, you're finished, __**Ichigo**__..." _

There was a flash of silver, Ichigo could only watch as a bleached version of the blade that he fought along side with was driven right through him. The black lips twisted into a grin as Shirosaki wrenched the sword out, the blade, dripping with Ichigo's blood. Pain cleaved the Shinigami's entire being as everything began to slide out of focus again. He could feel himself falling and hitting the cold ground, he turned his head to look up and saw Shirosaki smirking down at him.

"_The Horse in his rightful place."_

Then the hollow placed his foot on Ichigo's head, pressing down harder and harder. His insane grin widening. Ichigo felt his skull being slowly crushed under Shirosaki's foot. The metallic smell of his blood clogged his senses.

"No... It can't end here... I won't let you... hurt.. them..."

He coughed up more blood, the warm liquid splattering into the pool beneath him. The foot came down harder, Ichigo felt his skull crack.

"_'Fraid so."_

Ichigo's whole skull shattered. The gleeful, malicious face was still there, Ichigo was in a blurred world of pain, he didn't even know what was hurting.

"_So now.. I'm the King." _

Ichigo suddenly felt hunger. Not a tame desire for a meal, but a desperate need that seemed to claw at his insides. Every fibre of his body needed to kill, to slice and crush and slaughter. It didn't matter what or who, instinct was screaming at him to destroy everything he could.

Then his whole world turned black.

* * *

_I may continue this one... I would love to hear any feedback :)_


	2. Take the Crown

**Rated: Teen – **Violence + Course Language

**Pairings: **A bit of UlquiHime and a bit of IchiRuki.

This chapter is kinda short but I'm pretty happy with it and I had to add a little bit of my favourite pairings xD So basically Loli and Menoly aren't there and Ulquiorra goes straight back to Inoue.

R&R please :)

* * *

**I'LL CRUSH YOUR WORLD...  
**

**CHAPTER TWO – TAKE THE CROWN**

Something had happened to Ichigo reiatsu. Renji and Ishida, who were heavily bleeding from their wounds they had gotten from fighting Szayel Aporro Granz. A tear-streaked Inoue, still reeling from slapping Ulquiorra and Rukia, blood-stained and barely alive, had all felt it disappear, instantly sending worry into all of them. Suddenly it was back. But it had changed. It became dark and heavy and stronger then ever before.

* * *

Inoue was leaning against the door of her prison cell, warm tears streaming down her cheeks.

"First Kuchiki-san …. And now Kurosaki-kun…" She fell to her knees, sobbing profusely. Then a cold, emotionless voice came from behind the door.

"I'm coming in."

Inoue backed up to the middle of the room, hastily wiping away her tears. The door creaked open and Ulquiorra came in. The forth Espada's pale face held no emotion, his cold, green iris observed his prisoner. She had that silly, defiant look on her face again. The one that always irritated him.

"So you've noticed." He said, noticing her puffy, red eyes. "Yes, he is dead. The boy who came to save you."

"Kurosaki-kun isn't dead" Inoue's eyes widened as her eyes strayed to Ulquiorra's pale hands. They were still wet with Ichigo's blood. She choked back a sob.

"Silence." Ulquiorra commanded irritably. "Do you think you can provoke me into comforting you? Your pathetic attempts for attention are ridiculous. Like I said before, the same fate awaits all your friends. Why should it matter if one or two dies a little before the others?". Inoue's flicking fire of hope she held within her had been extinguished by Ulquiorra's icy words.

With her last hope of being rescued gone; she had never felt so alone. She bowed her head and wrapped her arms around her self, her whole body trembling. She couldn't look into those green irises without feeling like she was falling into a black hole of desolation but his piercing gaze gouged into her mercilessly.

"Do you hate me?" Ulquiorra asked suddenly. Inoue looked up to the pale face.

"Do you hate me for killing him?".

Inoue stepped back, her back against the cold, stone wall. Ulquiorra took a step closer, looking down on the pathetic, trembling girl in front of him.

"I asked you a question, women. Answer!" He hissed.

"I.." She cut off. A dark reiatsu had suddenly shaken the air. She looked up. Ichigo's reiatsu. He was alive!

"Kurosaki-kun..." It was like as if a light had lit up inside her, her eyes bright with hope. Ulquiorra felt a stab of resentment. Without another word he spun around and left the room.

* * *

Nel watched fearfully as Ichigo emitted powerful waves of dark reiatsu, the supposedly dead Shinigami had risen to his feet, but he looked completely different. His Shihaksho looked like it had been bleached white, he still carried a zanpakutou that looked exactly like Ichigo's Zangetsu, but it was white, with a lethal black edge and wrapped in black cloth wrappings. The new Ichigo turned to look at Nel, she choked back a fearful sob. The new Ichigo's face and hair were completely white. Yellow irises stared back into into Nel's light brown ones. This wasn't Ichigo.

"Itsygo...?"

Shirosaki grinned, his eyes wide with malice. The little Arrancar shrunk back, tears welling in her eyes. He ignored her, he had better things to do while he was still in control. He leapt nimbly from the demolished tower and flash-stepped into Los Noches. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Pain. It was the only thing Ichigo could feel in the darkness. His head was throbbing, he still tasted blood in his mouth. But he was alive wasn't he? At least he kept telling himself he was. Suddenly he opened his eyes, so he wasn't dead! He saw the upside down skyscrapers. He was still in his inner world. Wait! If he was here then where was Shirosaki? A sense of dread filled him as he remembered the twisted version of himself standing over him. The smell of blood. The blinding pain, as he was slowly crushed. And his words...

"_The Horse in his rightful place... I'd crush you if I sensed any weakness... So now.. I'm King." _Shirosaki had taken his crown. That made him the King and that meant he was...

"Shit!" Ichigo swore furiously. His friends... Rukia. Inoue. Chad. Ishida. Renji. They were all in danger.

He looked around. The sky had turned a sickly orange colour, there were black clouds floating lazily across the sky and the buildings. They had once been a bright blue but now they were a dark grey, some had crumbled down into dust. Ichigo got to his feet numbly, his wounds weren't as painful anymore. There was still dry blood caked on his face and his Shihaksho looked like it has been dyed red and felt sticky.

"How the hell am I still alive?" He wondered out loud, his voice echoed throughout the silent buildings.

"_Cos' I can't let ya die or I would too. Your apart of **me** now." _Shirosaki's silky voice reverberated loudly next to Ichigo. He spun around. "You-!" There was no one there.

"_Here's the thing, Ichigo. Your on the inside and I'm on the out. I **win**."_

"If you touch any of my friends I'll-"

"_You'll **what**? You can't stop me and I can do whatever I want to them. I'll slice them up into little bits just for **you**! And that Shinigami girl..." _

His laughter rang loud in Ichigo's ears.

"No.. don't. Please not her!"

"_Are you begging, Ichigo? Geez your **pathetic**!"_

No! No! No! Ichigo though vigorously. "I won't let you have my soul! I won't let you hurt them!"

"_Talkin' big means nothing if you can't back it up. See ya later Ichi! I'm gonna enjoy this!"_

_

* * *

_

Things are gonna to get interesting soon! xD Please Review :)


End file.
